In an effort to improve space utilization in automotive and other control panels, it has been proposed to combine two or more switching functions within a single switch housing. In automotive radios, for example, it is common to provide combined linear travel momentary switching for mode selection (AM/FM, for example) and rotary travel switching for tuning or volume control. The use of such switches in automotive climate control is also known.
In general, multi-function switches tend to be ganged or modular assemblies, and as such, fail to take advantage of the potential synergies due to commonality of components. For example, the momentary and rotary contact assemblies and detent mechanisms are typically provided with separate redundant structures. Also, it is often desirable to provide a lighted indicator integral with the switch button to indicate the activation of a controlled element.